My Favorite Agent
by ssl71
Summary: Callen and Kensi are cut from the same cloth. It was bound to happen eventually... just took 9 years to get there.
1. Chapter 1

**_"_** ** _My favorite agent"_**

A/N: Callensi fic, slightly OC. Characters and series credit to Shane Brennan, JP Kousakis and R. Scott Gemmill. Inspired by other fanfic authors and their Callensi stories. A little post-Densi fun because I'm evil.😈

A/N #2: I redid the story so it has five actual chapters.

 _Summary_ : Callen and Kensi are cut from the same cloth. It was bound to happen eventually... just took 9+ years to get there.

Chapter 1: mid-morning in the bullpen

The male members of the team were sitting at their desks, glaring intently at the stack of overdue paperwork which greeted them upon arrival. It's been nine months since Michelle passed and three months since Kensi and Deeks called off their engagement.

Sam sorely missed Michelle, as did the rest of the team. He still has his moments but the late night parties with Otis the seal have considerably lessened since that fateful day of the hangover from hell.

Kensi and Deeks breaking up was a shock to everyone... except themselves. Ever since Kensi was called to assist with a crisis involving a missle and a guy she dated 10 years ago, things have been tense between herself and Deeks.

Any talks of wedding plans suddenly took a backseat to whatever nightly argument transpired. The same nights ended up with Kensi staying with her mother and Deeks wondering what had happened to them.

They finally had a heart-to-heart and realized there were too many unresolved issues that need to be solved before they could fully commit to one another. The situation with Lt. Bates and Det. Whiting made Deeks want to run the other way. He has a feeling the past will eventually catch up with him and he doesn't want Kensi hurt by it. Seeing Asakeem brought up the crash and extended hospital stay for Kensi. Deeks seems to have forgiven Asakeem but, with Kensi, it'll take a while longer.

Kensi and Deeks insisted on remaining partners, knowing they will always look out for each other. This made Callen and Sam happy, as they didn't want to train a new agent for their team.

Deeks suddenly spoke up "has anyone seen my partner? Her car is in the lot and her stuff is here, but where is she?" Before Callen and Sam could call her cell phone, the Wonder Twins and Harley appeared, stating Kensi is with Mosely in OPS speaking to Director Vance via videoconference.

As Callen said "not again", his desk phone rang. It was Mosely calling from OPS, requesting the rest of the team plus the Wonder Twins and Harley come to OPS immediately. As everyone filed up the stairs, each felt a sense of unease over the pending case; a feeling that will make itself known throughout the course of the case.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: OPS and the mission

As everyone entered OPS, they immediately saw Director Vance on the screen. Dir. Vance proceeded to talk about a case that not only involved the three main NCIS offices in the U.S. (Washington, Los Angeles and New Orleans) but also the NCIS office that recently opened in Lisbon, Portugal.

This case involved dead naval and marine personnel and money transfers, which is a bad combination. Vance explained he needed someone to lead the team in Lisbon, as there presently wasn't one and the incoming team leader was still in training. This agent needed to be experienced, sharp, proficient in Portuguese and could leave for D.C. tonight. The assignment would last three months, unless something happens to extend it longer. Vance then announced he had selected Kensi to go to Portugal and lead the team until the other agent arrives.

Kensi couldn't believe how amazing the timing of the opportunity was, considering all that had occurred in the past three months. After looking at the others, Kensi acknowledged the assignment and told Vance she would see him in the morning for her briefing.

Callen was the first to recover. "Kens, we need to talk now." She nodded and they proceeded to walk out of OPS. EAD Mosely, unaware of Callen and Kensi's connection over the course of a decade, proceeded to warn him on how to talk with Kensi. Callen laughed and said he got it covered but thanked her for her concern.

A/N: This is the shortest chapter of the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hacienda rooftop

Callen and Kensi headed to the roof to talk while Sam and Deeks went to the bullpen.

"Kens, are you sure you want to go on this assignment? I know you've been through a lot this past year. It seems like you're purposely trying to distance yourself from us."

"Seriously Callen? Yes, I'm more than ready for this assignment. What, you don't think I'm cut out for it?"

Callen sighed "Kens that's not what I meant and you know it. It's three months without us to back you up. Are you comfortable with that because I'm not."

"Honestly no, I'm not comfortable with that but that's part of the job, right? Why are you so worried?"

"No, I've had a lot of things and people on my mind lately. Hetty is still god knows where doing who knows what. Now you are headed to Portugal. I've got a bad feeling something is going to happen and I won't be able to help. I know it's a great opportunity but..."

"Callen, listen to me. I'm going to be fine. Where is this coming from anyway? It's not like I'm abandoning you and the team. I'll still be with NCIS, just in another location. You've got Sam and your funky brother thing going on. Besides, someone needs to watch out for Deeks while I'm away. What aren't you telling me?"

Before Callen could respond, Mosely suddenly appeared next to them. "Agent Blye, you need to go home and pack. Oh and leave your car here. Your partner will take you home and then drop you off to the airport. Safe travels and good luck, Agent Blye." As quickly as she appeared, Mosely left them alone for a few more minutes.

"Callen, I need to go. Take care of yourself and the guys. I'll miss you a lot. Please try not to get injured or killed while I'm gone, okay?" Once Callen nodded, she hugged and kissed him on the cheek before quickly heading downstairs to say goodbye to everyone else.

"Bye Kens."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Three months later

The guys had kept themselves busy and injury-free while Kensi was on assignment. Harley filled in for Kensi and the guys were more impressed with her every day. They texted weekly with Kensi to see how things were going and to find out when she was coming home. Callen couldn't stop thinking about her (as an agent and to be honest, the girl he was in love with). He berated himself for not acting sooner on his feelings.

One day on the way into work, Sam noticed Callen wasn't quite paying attention to what he was saying. While Callen was lost in thought about Kensi, Sam tried to get his attention. "G... Callen... yo man, what's up?"

"Nothing, just thinking."

"Nothing? I don't buy it."

"Sam, let it go."

"G, you've been antsy ever since Kensi left. It's more than your usual self. Did something happen between you two that I should know about?"

"What, I'm just worried about her."

"We all are but she's tough, she can handle it. Are you sure that's it?"

"Yeah. Just let it go alright?"

Sam didn't seem convinced but dropped the subject as they arrived at the hacienda.

Deeks started seeing someone and couldn't wait to introduce her to everyone, especially Kensi. Deeks had texted Kensi after his first date, so discussing it wasn't awkward and she supported him fully. Even Callen and Sam offered their support and gave Deeks grief, of course.

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

One morning Callen and Sam entered the bullpen but were immediately called to OPS before they could sit. Running up, they found Deeks, Nell, Eric, Harley, Mosely and Director Vance via videoconference waiting for their arrival.

Director Vance "Gentlemen. Mr. Beale, play the video." Before either could respond, an explosion spread across the screen.

"Eric, what are we looking at? Eric hesitated to respond. Sensing this, Sam repeated Callen's question. Once Deeks asked the same question, Eric finally came out of his daze. "The explosion was at another NCIS location two days ago.. specifically the one in Portugal. No word on injuries and no one has located Kensi."

"Agents Gibbs and Torres have gone to Portugal to locate Agent Blye and assist with the rescue and recovery efforts. We won't rest until Agent Blye has been rescued or her remains recovered."

Callen interrupted "With all due respect sir, Kensi is not dead. Please do not speak about her that way until we know all the facts. I'll be on the next flight to Lisbon."

"You will do no such thing, Callen. You disobeyed me before by going after Hetty in Romania. Agent Gibbs will let us know if and when he finds Agent Blye, understood? As far as speaking about her as if she has died, I don't want to think of her that way either but just being realistic. I'll keep you informed."

"Guys, as much as I want to send you to Portugal, the Director is right. This office is still under scrutiny ever since the Mole incident. I don't want to bring any unnecessary additional attention."

Callen bolted from OPS, wanting to hit or shoot something. His girl was missing and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. Sam followed him and asked what was going on. "G, what the hell was that about? We all care about Kensi, but what aren't you telling me?

"I love her, Sam... and not as a partner or sibling. She can't be dead... I need her."

"Gibbs and Torres will find her and bring her home. I know you trust Gibbs, so let him do his job." "I know, Sam. It scares me that we're just now hearing about this and there's no word on Kensi. She was supposed to be done with the assignment and on her way back home. I'm not ready to lose her."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Reunited in the bullpen

48 hours later, no one had heard from Gibbs or Torres regarding Kensi. The Wonder Twins were exhausted looking for any clues that could help them find Kensi. Sam had to practically restrain Callen, as he was more than ready to hop a plane to Portugal - with or without permission. Mosely even had half a mind to ignore Vance's warnings but thought better of it.

Later that night, Callen was the last one in the hacienda. He insisted Sam, Deeks and all go home while he slept on the very familiar couch, continuing the search for Kensi. Gibbs had eventually called but didn't have any new information.

A sound of something dragging caught his attention from the couch. He quietly got up and drew his gun, in case it was an intruder. What he didn't expect was a slightly bruised but very much alive Kensi, dragging her work bag as she was exhausted from the flights.

"Kens!" Callen ran to Kensi and swept her up in a tight hug and several kisses. "Hi G... I missed you too." Kensi tried and failed miserably to hide her smile in between kisses. Callen pulled back and quietly said "I need to tell you something, Kens. Wait, you called me G instead of Callen." Kensi rolled her eyes and smiled "Is it wrong to call the man I love by his first name/letter?"

Callen chuckled "No, not at all. Hold on, what did you just say about me?" Kensi rested her arms on his shoulders, looking into his eyes. "G, while I was away I had a lot of time to think about things. I kept going back to that undercover op where we kissed, really kissed. I wanted more but things were getting good with Deeks, so I ignored my feelings for you and wrote them off as part of the op."

"After Deeks and I broke up, my feelings for you came back full force. I wasn't sure how you felt about me, so when the assignment came up, i jumped at the opportunity. I felt it gave me the space I needed to figure out if my feelings for you were real."

Callen asked "And now, what do you think?" Kensi smiled "I think I want to do something with my feelings. Are you interested?" He kissed her passionately instead of answering her question.

Callen then wrapped one arm firmly around Kensi's waist and walked her over to the couch, grabbing a bottle of water for her. "Now that we've cleared up our feelings, what happened in Portugal Kens? We thought everything was going well, then the next thing we heard was the explosion."

After sipping some water, Kensi explained. "Our building was in a complex with other U.S. government buildings. It was another building that was initially hit. A chain reaction occurred and that's what you saw on screen. A local family who knew my real identity as their daughter, Andreia, worked with me, gave me shelter until I could leave Portugal."

"G, while I was waiting to return home, I kept thinking how I couldn't bear the thought of not telling you how I felt and didn't want to do it over the phone. I was terrified I wouldn't see you again. By the way, am I still your favorite agent?"

"What kind of question is that? You will always be my favorite agent, in addition to being my girlfriend er girl." Kensi had a huge grin on her face "Good. I think I like the sound of girlfriend, too."

"Me too." They kissed again. After notifying the others of her arrival, telling them they'd see them in the morning, Callen and Kensi fell asleep on the couch together.

The End.


End file.
